Love In The Making LOTS OF LEMONS!
by The Demon's Advocate
Summary: These are a bunch of One shots, mostly Lemons...all lemons between mostly Satoshi an Shion...Yah Its really erotic so make sure you read these! Please REVIEW!


Midnight Love Making

Written By: Michael and Mariah

A/N: Well here it is! My first ever Lemon with someone else XD XD I've never written an RP with someone like this XD And Have it happen to be my boyfriend XD XD That's not embarrassing! I hope you all enjoy this....

Shion's POV: Written By Mariah

Satoshi's POV: Written By Michael

Satoshi could not sleep, plain and simple. He realized that when the clock read 1:30 A.M and he was still not asleep. Satoshi rolled over to see Shion, she was curled up under their thick comforter, fast asleep "My god she is beautiful' Satoshi thought as he gently touched her face with his finger tips. Suddenly, a sound began emanating from her soft lips. Satoshi pulled in close she was sleep talking.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Laying there Shion was fast asleep in a wonderful scenery, lying on the ground with Satoshi besides her, they watched as the sun bled through sky, falling into the sea. Taking a deep breath she sighed out with relief as she rested her head against his shoulders. Smiling she looked up at the magnificent man before her. She couldn't help herself. She wanted to touch this amazing piece of art, and hold it in her arms Lifting her hand slowly she caressed the cheeks of the man, with gleam in her eyes she found herself drifting closer to him. Blushing the young woman's eyes were locked on his lips, the thought of them kissing made her stomach erupt with a million butterflies. It was then the sudden contact of a pair of hard lips smashed onto hers, forcing her down. Opening her eyes wide she beheld the man pinning her to the ground with his own being. The cold touch of his soft fingertips gliding along her thigh and into her underwear, sent her over the edge, "Satoshi-kun..." She murmured.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"…So beautiful" Satoshi whispered into Shion's ear, as he begun to rub her clit over her panties. 'She is all ready getting wet' Satoshi continued to rub her clit as she let out a sob of pleasure... He drew in a sharp breath as he reached his fingers into her core. "Do you like this Shion" He asked in a half sarcastic voice he knew she did but he wanted to hear it. Satoshi roughly tugged at Shion's head with his free hand. Bringing his lover up towards his lips for a kiss.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finally realizing this was no dream, Shion's eyes opened fully, as they constricted. A sudden shock of pleasure jolted through her body feeling two large fingers enter her core. She tried to choke out a moan but found she was really kissing Satoshi. Arching her back she tried again for a moan. Moving her head she released the kiss and fell back. Turning her head towards Satoshi; she gasped at the sight of his lust filled eyes.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Shion" His voice was rough and as his breath hit against the outside of her ear causing her to forget how to breathe. His fingers grabbed at her green hair as his tongue entered her mouth, It was like currents of electricity running through his body. "My love..." Satoshi whispered as his lips brushed against her and traveled down to the side of her neck, his teeth lightly nipping at her pale skin. His lips were long forgotten as his fingertips slid deeper up into her core. "Shion do you want me to stop" Satoshi asked hoping she would say 'no'.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shion only moaned louder as she grasped onto his back, nails digging deep into his bare skin, "Sa...Satoshi-...kun" She moaned out with gasp. Screaming as his fingers plunged deeper into her; she arched again wanting his fingers to go deeper. "No!" She groaned out. Feeling her walls close around his long fingers all Shion could do was try to get a grip on what was happening. "Satoshi!" She screamed again as he pumped faster into her womanhood. Letting her head roll back she started to moan louder and louder.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Satoshi watched with avid lust as his lover had lost control, he knew that she was untouched and fully innocent, he loved that look in her eyes as she whispered 'Satoshi' so sweetly. Satoshi smirked and pulled his cum soaked hands out of her and licked his finger slowly, he smirked as he pulled his hand out of his mouth. "So good." He spoke lightly as he closed the distance between their faces, "Shion, you would like my thick cock in your tight hole." Satoshi had begun to tease Shion. "Well my dear…Shion you are going to have to earn it." Satoshi said as he laid down wanting for Shion to pleasure him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shion let out a loud groan as she felt a tingle run through her. She wanted him, she was in need of him. Siting up, she stared into his magenta colored eyes. Panting hard she tried to think. 'How...How...' Trailing her eyes over his body, she moved her hands onto his chest as she slid them over his shoulders and down his back.

Applying pressure she pushed him down with her lips crashing on his. Sliding her tongue along of his lips she nipped at his skin with her teeth teasing him. Finding both of his hands she guided them over towards her chest. Moaning as he took a hold as planned, she began to grind her body hard into his region. Earning a erection.

Releasing the current position, she lowered herself on his body. Facing his erected member bursting through his pants she couldn't help but smile. Undoing his pants quickly, the large manhood shot out. Shion was taken aback by the size of Satoshi. She never thought he'd be so big. She gulped as her hands took a hold of it. Lowering her head she blinked as a shiver ran through her. Opening her mouth into a small gape she latched onto to his dick. Feeling the warm head tickle the roof of her mouth. She began to lick the hole of the head with her tongue in small, massaging circles. Sucking on the tip, she played with the head in her mouth, rolling her tongue along it. Finally getting used to the flavor of him she allowed more of the cock to go inside of her. As soon as she felt it hit the roof of her mouth in the back she knew right away to stop. Tracing her tongue along the veins she sucked hard drawing in the sweet taste of cum from the hole at the top.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Satoshi was lost in the haze of pleasure, "Shion!" Satoshi yelled as she continued to push him to the brink, his cock had pushed deep inside of her her mouth.  
Satoshi reached down to Shion as his hand started to massaged her breasts. "Shion if you keep this up I will..."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She didn't care at the words of her lover, moving her mouth faster on him, she allowed him to go deeper and deeper. Fully entering her mouth now. Licking around the edges she traced his member wit her tongue to the top. Returning to her starting point she licked the head all around.

"A-ahh Shi…Shion!" he cried as she continued to suck onto his soft flesh, he held his arms above his head as she was sucking faster and harder, "Shit!" his cum had filled her mouth as he lost control of it.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Feeling the spew of the white wetness splash into her mouth, she recoiled her head and looked at Satoshi with cum dripping from her lips. Unsure what to do about it she just let it sit in her mouth. Her wide eyes glared at him, opening her mouth she let some of it spill from her mouth. She had suddenly found a good taste to it and stopped. Taking a large gulp she swallowed it down; licking her lips clean of the wetness she could only smile.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Satoshi lustful magenta eyes were looking into her's "Bet it tasted good." Satoshi teased. Shion's eyes were bright and eager, She was waiting for his next move. He smirked as he reached down to Shion. His long fingers grasped a hold of Shion's shirt. With a quick tug Satoshi pulled it off of her exposing her breasts.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Watching as his hands worked on her clothing she felt chills rush through her body. As her shirt fell exposing her bare chest she could only gasp as the cold air nipped at her skin. Looking towards Satoshi she couldn't help but blush hard at the sight of him staring at her naked chest. Turning her head away she stared down, "What now?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Just wait and see." Satoshi said with a large smirk on his face. He gently pushed on Shion's stomach to lay her on her back, Satoshi gazed in amazement at the beautiful girl below him. He grasped one breast in his hand and began to massage it, Satoshi leaned down and kissed her nipple and then took it in his mouth as his hand massaged her other breast.

* * *

Moaning loudly Shion pushed her head against a pillow, as she cringed from his mouth suckling on her chest. Grabbing a handful of his hair she tugged it a bit as she released another pleasurable moan; feeling his hand massage her other breast, she lifted her head a bit, with eyes slightly open she watched as he Fondled her.

* * *

Satoshi broke away for Shion's nipple and begun to kiss her chest. He continued with a trail of kisses, making his was down her firm stomach stopping before her red panties. Satoshi took a hold of them, and ripped them off, causing her to gasp in shock and pleasure.

* * *

Tightening her eyes she waited for his next move unsure of what his response would be. She let out a small whimper as he teased her by not touching her.

* * *

Satoshi marveled at the sight of Shion's womanhood. He leaned himself down and kissed the tuft of hair getting a whiff of her smell and moving down so he could taste her. His tongue plunge deep into her pussy, Her sweet juices were entering his mouth.

* * *

* * *

"Satoshi-kun!" She moaned loudly as she took a hold of the bed sheet. "Uhn!" She groaned feeling his tongue plunge deeper into her core. Revolving her hips, she allowed him to go deeper by pushing on his head lightly. Feeling the small laps of his tongue within her, made her arousal spread throughout the entire room. Moaning louder, all she wanted was for him to stop teasing her body; which was about to fail. "Pp..please, Satoshi-kun?!" She begged for him. ----------------- -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Satoshi got lost in the pleasurable tasted of Shion. She let out low growls as his tongue found it's way to her clit. 'God she tasted amazing.' Satoshi thought as her juices begun to poor into his mouth.

* * *

"Satoshi-Kun!" She yelled again before she lost herself to her desire. "Please!" She tugged on his hair.

Satoshi lifted his head form out of her legs looking up into Shion face and smirked. He knew Shion wanted it bad. "Shion I want…to be…inside you," he groaned, as he placed his forehead on top of hers. "I want to feel how wet you are for me, I want you to cover me with your juices," he whispered into her ear softly.

Shion blinked twice with a innocent look that glazed her face. Blinking once again she smiled as she sat up while turning around, having her ass face him. Holding herself up by both arms in front of her, she shut her eyes and took a deep breath as she waited for the pain.

Satoshi opened his eyes wide to take in the shape of Shion's ass. He pushed himself against her angling himself so that the tip of his cock was pressing into the lower part of her entrance. His face twisted in indecision. "I don't want to hurt you…Shion are you sure you are ready?"

Squeezing her eyes shut she teased for a moment as the thoughts raced through her mind. Letting out a sigh as she let her head hang-down where she could his form behind her, bodies so close. She gave a small nod as she whimpered, "Uh huh."

Knowing better than to tease her anymore, Satoshi begins to slide his cock into her and was surprised to see it could fit as it looked so much bigger than her small opening.

Letting out a loud scream of pain, she dropped as he slowly slid into her. Ass still in the air, Her arms caved in to where she was lying on her elbows. Panting hard at the pain his dick was causing, she tried her best to relax. Cringing she rested her head onto the tops of her hands.

Satoshi who was gently thrusting into his love had hit Shion's barrier, He pull back slowly and then pushed forward again with little force. The barrier with in her holds for only a second before breaking and Satoshi finds himself plunging deep into her. Hot blood began to run out of her opening

Feeling the red ooze from inside her pour onto his cock she let out another scream feeling the barrier breaking. "Ah!" She screamed louder than ever as she grasped the sheets, feeling her innocence shredded into bits and pieces. Tears welled up in her eyes as they seeped down her cheeks. The pain was too over whelming for her.

Not even bothering to go slow down. Satoshi shoved himself entirely inside of her, his tip hitting her womb hard and rough. He was deep inside of Shion. all the way to the hilt of his shaft.

Another scream rippled through the room as she took him entirely. "Satoshi-kun!" She screamed his name as she thrashed her head. Grunting with each thrust all she could do was endure the pain. The tears streamed down her cheeks at the immense thrust and size. He kept hitting her wall send a sour feeling throughout her entire being; causing her walls to tighten around his member holding it in place.

* * *

Satoshi bit down on hip lips while continuing to roughly thrust himself into her seeping core, their movements making light wet noises as their fluids mixed. Satoshi moved his hands from around her waist to her breast. Squeezing them hard He could feel himself drawing closer to his climax with every thrust.

* * *

"Uh...uh...uh.." She groaned with each thrust. Her core was beginning to burn from the friction he was causing. Her walls were closing around him and she couldn't stop it. Trying her best to relax she felt his cock move faster through her as her walls released him. As the hot flesh tore through her. Shaking her head she felt her mouth dripping with saliva. There was slight satisfaction through the rough mess.

Satoshi felt his breath leave him as her walls clamped down on his cock, squeezing and pulling him further into her. It was all he could take. Satoshi pulled out of Shion and grasped her by the waist, roughly he turned Shion on her back. "You like it like this don't you" Satoshi said in a dark voice.

Wiping the tears from her eyes, she smiled, "Hn." Was her only answer as snacked her fingers towards her core, spreading the flaps open, as signaling for him to enter her once again.

Satoshi plunged his cock deep into her pussy as far as it would reach then pulled it all the way out. He repeated these motions, setting a steady rhythm until he felt her leg muscles begin to twitch. "Shion!" Satoshi screamed.

* * *

Linking her arms around his neck for support she began to meet each thrust with a thrust of her own. Meeting his rhythm she felt a tingle of pleasure rush through her body, being she could finally see his face as they made love. Letting go of his neck she propped herself up on her elbows as she moved them behind her. Lifting her hips up harder and faster now so he went in deeper. Letting her head fall back she let out a loud moan again as a jolt of enjoyment hit her. Sitting up now, she crawled over to Satoshi, as a lion would stalk its prey. Fully over him, she lowered herself onto his member. Keeping one hand on his chest so he would be lying down, she bounced up and down as she fully took him in. Feeling his large member escape into her body she lightly closed her eyes and bit her lip, trying to numb some of the pain. Riding him she began to bounce faster, causing her breast to bounce in a circle motion.

Satoshi groaned and started to rub her large brest as she road his cock. "You are so fucking tight," he told her, "Shit!" "Shit!" Satoshi screamed as he look up into the lust filled eyes of his lover. He was on the brink of blasting his load into Shion. He was fighting it back with all he had. 'Fuck her it comes!' Satoshi went to pushed her off. But before she could be offended, he blew all inside her. He panted and hit the bed. "I wasn't supposed to blow like that. I was supposed to wait until you were nice and worked."

Feeling his hot milk flow into her, it was as if she was drowning in it. Watching as Satoshi fell back, she looked down at herself seeing the cum leaking from her. Smiling she lowered herself onto him, face to face she looked into the exhausted Expression of her love. cocking her head to the side she caressed his face with her gentle touch. Wiping away the sweat beads that trailed down his forehead, she stared in awe at the beautiful an before her. She wanted nothing, and no one else. Watching him panting with his eyes tightly shut made her have a moment where she just wanted to hug him, to comfort him. Blinking once she lifted herself up off of his Manhood and felt the cream from him seep out of her core slowly. Deciding to close , she contracted the muscles so the cum wouldn't spill from inside. Turning around she faced the cream-covered cock. lying herself down onto his body, she took a hold of one of his balls and licked them, moving her tongue in small, slow circles.

Satoshi let out low growls as she flicked her tongue at his balls. "Ergh. Shion!" He let out deep moans of pleasure as he said her name over and over again. tangling his fingers in her silky green hair Satoshi could feel himself getting hard.

Putting the ball fully in her mouth she licked and nipped them. Trailing her tongue over them. Finally boring herself with them, she stopped suckling the mounds as she let go making a popping sound. Resting her eyes on the cock again. She took a hold of it with one of her hands. Moving them up and down, starting slow, but quickly progressing to a fast speed. Looking at the tip of his head, sperm began to shoot from the opening and onto her face and stream down the large flesh. Liking the flavor of the cream, she opened her mouth wide and clamped onto his head, feeling the sweet milk engulf her mouth of satisfaction.

"Shion, you're so fuckin' good. Don't stop baby, don't stop. Guh!!!!!!!" Satoshi said as he brought his face into Shion's ass he had begun to eat her out. He slowly guided his tongue to the left and right once he was inside of her. Shion's juices tasted to sweet.

Cringing she let out a soft moan, "Hauu, Sa-Satoshi-kun..." She let out softly. Grabbing the top of his cock she began to suckle at the bottom of the large dick. Nipping and licking as she trailed up to the tom and back down to the beginning of the cock. Sucking harder now as she rocked her hips into Satoshi as he quickly lapped up her juices.

Satoshi tongue slid over her skin as his teeth begun to gently nipple on her clit. "Ahhh…" Satoshi screamed in pleasure as his cock slid our of her mouth before roughly sliding back in. Satoshi hands rested on her hips as he thrust his tongue faster and harder into her core.

Pumping the large dick in and out of her mouth, moving her hands along the skin, longing for his precious milk to return. "Satoshi-kun!" She yelled as his teeth nipped at her cunt. Tensing she let go of the dick and grabbed onto his thighs as he pleasured her. Resting her head along his leg as she panted hard.

Without warning Satoshi plunged his fingers deep into her core. rubbing against that one spot that would send Shion over the edge. Satoshi free hand traveled down her back grabbing her firm ass.

"Uh! S-Satoshi-kun!" She cried as her eyes tightened. Thrashing her head she moaned loudly. "Faster!" She yelled. "Deeper." She Screamed.

"Beg for it . Tell me what you want my to do to you!" Satoshi Said. He pulled his mouth from her pussy. He dipped one of his wet fingers inside of her and then added another, stretching out Shion's hole.

Letting out another loud moan, she gripped his thighs. The pleasure she was being given was too much. Oh but she wanted so much more. Gripping his thighs she creamed out a moan. "Satoshi-kun!" She screamed at the top of her lungs as tears welled up in her eyes. "Deeper! Faster!" She screamed as her climax grew, but even after that she would want more.

When Shion was wet enough back there Satoshi used both hands to spread her cheeks as wide as they would go before thrusting into her. As Shion came all over Satoshi face he pinched her clit as he drank down her flavor.

As she came, she let out a low moan as she tensed.. Feeling his fingers pinch her clit drove her to the edge. moving her fingers towards her core; she began to finger herself, missing the large member in her.

Satoshi crawled over to me Shion and knelled in front of her, He rubbed her knees, trying to lightly pry them apart, seeing if she would comply. He opened her legs as wide as they would go and rubbed his cock over her swollen lips saturating the tip. Satoshi plunged deep into Shion.

Throwing her head back she let out a scream of pain and pleasure once again. Grabbing onto the sheet of the bed once again. grasping onto Satoshi's arms for support just made her breast bounce more. Feeling her climax approaching she just wanted to come. Feeling herself juice all over his member as he slid in and out of her made him only go faster. "Oh Satoshi! Your so good! Oh my gawd Satoshi!"

Satoshi smirked and pushed his shaft further inside her. After another kiss, he slowly moves inside her. . It was the best feeling he'd ever felt, pushing inside of her tight body. His breath hitched and he groaned at the sensation, closing his eyes as he moved even deeper.

"UHN!" She screamed as he slid deeper into her. Lifting her hips as she met his thrust. Slamming herself against his dick. "Your big!" She yelled as she .threw her head back.

"Shion I am going to cum!" Satoshi yelled as he felt himself on the urge of cumming. "Shit" Satoshi released into Shion and fell right next to her sweaty form. "I love you Shion"

As Satoshi came within her, Pure pleasure flourished her body. 'Oh god.' Was the only thought that raced through her mind. As she felt his sweaty body land on top of hers all she could do was stare in awe at the sleep boy's face. Deciding not to wake him. She allowed him to lie against her. Snuggling into him, She quickly found the sleep took her fast.

FIN!

A/N: O.o Right! XD XD XD REVIEW!!


End file.
